Striving For Normalcy
by ChemistryOfLife
Summary: In the little town of Forks, being different is looked down upon. To Bella, being stuck in a wheelchair is beyond different. Bella considers herself as a "disabled" - a social group/status. She has always seen her kind in a 'We Vs They' type of situation with those who are abled. When Bella gets stuck in the same class with 'abled' Edward, things start to change - for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's Point Of View**

* * *

_"Retard!"_

It's started. It' started again, I physically can't believe it's started again but it has.

I tore my eyes away from my short locker and gazed around the hallway. My fingers unconsciously tightened around the handle of the locker. I hesitated, but began to skim over the faces until it landed on one- a tall boy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. His lips were tugged up into a smirk. A proud smirk. I don't know the boy, not even a little. But I do know that he's screaming and staring at - at me.

"Retard." He smugly said again, watching - no, glaring at me. "Why do you go to this high-school, anyway?" The boy taunted me, stepping closer.

I ripped my gaze away from him and turned away, closing my new locker. Mama had told me that people were mean, but she said that they were different than me. That I was special, and they wanted to be just as special as me. She told me that if they were doing mean things, to tell a grown-up.

My eyes slowly started to water as I gazed down at my locker. _Speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil. _I thought, trying to lighten my mood. Mama was religious, she took me to church every Sunday. Only recently did we move up here to Forks, Washington. I miss my old Pastor.

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that the taunting had gradually began to grow louder and louder. People were... joining. They were joining in on taunting me. People thought they were stronger in groups, didn't they?

_'Ignore them, baby girl...'_ Mama's voices rang in my thoughts. I smiled to the floor as I thought about Mama Esme. Mama Esme wasn't my real mama, but she adopted me when I was real little. She told me not to call her Miss Platt, but to call her Mama. We settled on Mama Esme.

"The hell is she doing?" A voice rang out. I snapped my head back up to focus on the same boy as earlier. The one who called that- that horrible word...

"Is she- covering her ears?"

"I think she's crying!"

_Go away!_ I screamed in my head, gazing around at the crowd. It gradually had begun to grow larger into a crowd. I knew that half of them here were chanting with them, the other half were purely curious. They were just curious, and they wouldn't even help me...

"This school isn't for you, midget." The brown-haired boy stepped in front of the crowd and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He gazed down at me with that proud smirk. "This school is for normal people-" He paused and gave me a full look over. "-and you're not."

The crowd gradually grew louder and rougher. They stepped even closer to me. I wanted out of here. I wanted help. I _needed_ help. But I was scared... I was too scared to even talk.

"The _hell_ is your issue, Riley?!" A feminine voice shouted from the crowd.

_Oh thank god. _Thoughts of relief flooded my mind.

"Well shit, midget number two's here..." They boy, Riley, said with a smirk. He crossed his arm and stared into the crowd.

I let my eyes follow Riley's gaze to search for the third voice- but I couldn't find the speaker. That is, until the crowd parted.

The girl walked - or should I say rolled through the crowd like Moses. She long brown hair and sass. A lot of sass. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was mad. No, she was pissed. I could see the steam rolling out of her ears. The girl was sitting down in a wheelchair, glaring at Riley.

Behind her stood this tall and quite muscular man. He had short hair and a glare fixed into his gaze. From the looks of it, he was the one that parted the crowd. The tall boy was quiet and didn't even attempt to talk to anyone, though he did have his hands clutched onto the girls wheelchair before him.

The muscular man began to push the girl forward a bit, closer to Riley. He knelt over and locked the girls wheelchair in place before standing over next to the wheelchair girl.

Wheelchair girl glared up at Riley from her chair, and Riley gazed back down at her. I watched the static flow between the two before I decided to glance around them.

The crowd around wheelchair girl and Riley were silent. It was amazing, I didn't know they would shut up! Mama Esme would be so proud of me. _Maybe wheelchair girl and muscle boy would be my friend! _I thought with a smile.

I shifted my gaze over to muscle boy just in time to see him flex his muscles, as if to be threatening. And let me tell you, I was sure glad I didn't miss that.

Muscle boy doing that obviously felt like a threat to Riley. Riley stepped back a bit and clearly took the threat. Riley glanced to the side in search of something- or someone- obviously in need of help. Whatever he was searching for, however, wasn't there. He grimaced and stepped back another step, watching muscle man.

"Leave..." Were the only words that escaped muscle boy's lips.

But, those words were promising. The crowd quickly fled the hallways, leaving us three alone.

_Alone._

Crap.

"There are times I love your fighting reputation..." Wheelchair girl mused up to muscle boy. Muscle boy merely shrugged and glanced away, a soft smirk tugging onto his lips.

Muscle boy obviously wanted the attention away from himself, because he quickly snapped his finger up to point at me. Wheelchair girl turned her head to stare at me, and a smile broke over her face.

"Oh! Hi." She gave me a warm and welcoming smile. It was - nice.

I threw my hand up in the air and waved at wheelchair girl.

Muscle boy bent over and unlocked wheelchair girl's chair. He placed his hands on the handles of the chair and began to push the chair in front of me.

I watched wheelchair girl with a smile. The wheelchair girl stuck her hand out to me with a grin. "It's nice to see a new face every once and a while, I'm Isabella." wheelchair gi- Isabella said.

I reached my hand up and quickly placed it in hers. She began to shake my hand with a curious gaze.

"You know, it's not often I get to meet someone who's the same height as me in my wheelchair." Isabella commented, "I always feel short, but now I'm not alone." She laughed "We can be short together, okay?"

Muscle boy cleared his throat from behind Isabella and gazed down at her.

"Oh!" Isabella laughed and pointed up at the boy. "That's my boyfriend. Don't mind him, he doesn't talk much anyway."

Isabella sat and I stood in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"So... what's your name?" She asked.

I stared at her curiously before remembering that I haven't introduced myself.

"I-I'm Awice." I managed to stutter out with a crooked grin.

Isabella chuckled and smiled. "You know, I used to have a stuffed animal named Alice. It's an adorable name. I wish I had it."

"N-no, you don't." I said shyly. "Bad things follow my name..." I stuttered. "Why are you talking to me?" I spoke with a lisp.

"Well, Alice..." Isabella sighed softly and gazed at me. "Because we're alike, me and you. We're different than the average person." Isabella gazed down at her lap.

"Is... Issa... Issab-"

"-Call be Bella." Isabella, now Bella, cut me off with a warm gaze.

"Bewwa." I repeated, staring at her. "Why are we different?" I questioned her.

"Because, Alice, we're not the same as other people. I-" Bella glanced down at her legs. "I can't walk anymore..." She said softly before gazing up at her boyfriend. "He doesn't talk much, he has autism..."

Her gaze slowly shifted to me. "And you..." Bella slowly let her words trail off.

"And I have Down syndrome." I finished for her.

Muscle boy behind Bella sighed and glanced away. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stayed alert, watching the halls. I noted that when people walked by, they made a big circle around and away from Muscle boy.

Bella widened her eyes just a bit as she watched me. "Exactly..." Bella said softly. "That's why you and I have to stick together. I know we'll be great friends, Alice." She assured me.

"I know we will too!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. Bella widened her eyes a little at my response, but she made no comment to it.

"I've never had a friend before!" I started to slur to Bella. "Mama Esme has always been my only friend. She's great to me, though. She takes me to school and home every day. She did that at my old school, too!"

As I rambled on about Mama Esme, Bella's eyes became a big wider in confusion. I knew she was confused, I wasn't always the easiest person to understand. I would probably have to repeat myself to her again later, but Bella was here. And she was accepting. And I think the best thing about all of this, is when I look deep into Bella's eyes I only see confusion and happiness. She doesn't feel pity to me at all. She feels happy- happy to have me as a friend.

Bella nodded her head as I spoke and I rolled my eyes. I abruptly stopped talking and pointed up at muscle-man.

"Whas your name?" I asked, staring intently at him.

Muscle boy twitched as he saw my gaze locked on him. He stayed quiet, and merely watched me.

Bella smiled and began to talk. "His name's Jacob, but you can call him Jake."

Jake nodded softly and slowly turned his head away, going back to glaring duty, keeping the halls safe of- people.

"Come along Alice, let me walk with you. Where are you going, anyway?" Bella asked me.

Jake bent over again and unlocked Bella's chair, beginning to push her down the hallway.

I picked up my feet and began to walk next to my new friends, and one is even my height.

"I dunno..." I mumbled with a shrug.

"Ah, well don't worry about it." Bella began to wave her hand in the air. "We'll figure it out. Just stick with us, I promise not to ditch you in these crazy halls."

* * *

This story is a bit personal to me... I work with special needs quite frequently - varying from different diseases. Some of these things have actually happened to me before. I can't promise that I won't use swear words, considering the type of story this is, but I do want to note that I hate... _hate_ the "R-word". But, sadly, there's no avoiding using it in this story...

Depending on how this goes, it will either be a novel or a shortish story. It depends on how many people read this and enjoy this. 3

If you enjoy, please review~ :3 This is the first fanfiction I've wrote. I'll update weekly!

XOXO Alice


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

_"A Gym Class?"_

Alice's voice rang off in confusion as she stared at me. I shrugged my shoulders lightly and gave her a half smile, understanding her confusion.

"I know-" I let a hearty laugh escape from my chest as I saw her shock.

_Did I look like that too?_ I wondered, but I let it go in a shrug.

"-I know..." I repeated, placing my hands on my wheelchair. I glanced back at Jake behind me and nodded my head. He shrugged softly and began to take a b-line in another direction.

"Why?" Alice whispered in confusion, but I saw a hint of joy hidden in there.

I clasped my hands tightly against the wheels of my wheelchair and began to roll down the hall next to her, thinking. "I don't know..." I said softly, "It seems kind've - pointless, doesn't it?"

Alice stopped walking abruptly, which caused me to jerk on my wheelchair. I frowned softly and pushed my wheelchair directly in front of her, glancing her up and down.

I hesitantly opened my mouth and watched the blonde. "What's wrong..?"

"Pointless!?" The short girl exclaimed and threw her arms in the air. "I haven't been in a gym class for ages, if -" Alice continued to ramble on and on about how amazing it was to be in a gym class, and honestly? I was amazed. How could a girl in her- condition - love this class? It's gym. _Gym.  
_

When my mind finally came back into focus on what Alice was saying- I realized I couldn't understand her. It's not that she was talking too fast or speaking another language, not that at all. It's... how she spoke.

When Alice spoke, she spoke English and she spoke just fine. But, occasionally her words begin to slur together. She can get too soft, and they just get jumbled. It's difficult to understand her, especially when she talks a lot. After all, I'm not great at understanding her, I still need time to let my brain thing and process what she said.

I smirked at Alice's excitement over gym. What did she see in it, anyway?

"Alice, why do you love Gym?" I said quietly, running my hand over the wheel on my chair.

"Why..." She said slowly, staring at me. "Well, I've never been in one before.." She said slowly, kicking at the ground just a bit. "I've only ever seen it on TV, I'd really like to know what it's like."

I rubbed my neck softly with an expressionless gaze. "Oh..." I managed to say softly.

I'd completely forgotten about what it was like before I came to this school. I, myself, had never been in a gym class either. Being crippled, you usually are able to point out exactly everything you're not able to do.

However, since I've come to this school I've forgotten about all the things I_ can_ do. Like gym, I've never been in a gym class since I enrolled in this building.

And I can promise you, I was acting_ exactly _like Alice.

"I can't wait..." Alice ended her excited little speech on that note. I'd completely forgotten she was talking - it was easy to zone out while she was talking to you, however on the other hand it wasn't too bloody difficult to respond.

"Ahuh..." I muttered softly, beginning to tighten my grip on my wheel. I turned myself around and continued to push myself down the hallway, Alice tailing behind me.

"Are you excited?" She asked the _deadly_ question.

Now how exactly did I respond to that?

I could've told the truth.

I could've told her I hated gym and the subject could've been changed right then and there to something we both would like.

But I didn't.

"Super." My response came out in a more sarcastic and monotone voice that I intended.

Of course, I forgot that Alice doesn't understand sarcasm.

"Oh my _god_! What's it like! You have to tell me!" Alice began to clap her hands together and a lopsided grin crossed her face.

It was then that I remembered I could've told her I hated gym. But now I have to talk about... _it._

"It's small." I said simply, glancing over - Yes, over. Not up. Exciting, isn't it!? - at Alice.

She stared at me expectantly and began to make a 'continue' gesture with her hand. She clearly wasn't taking that answer.

I sighed and began to slow the rolling pace on my wheelchair as I spoke. "It's weird." I shrugged softly and glanced over at Alice. "There's about ten people in the class per year..."

"Continue?"

"And everyone in the class gets partnered up with another person. You work together throughout the whole year on different activities."

"Really!? So, we could be partners the whole year!?" She squealed and began to- well, to drool.

"It's not exactly like that Alice..." I said slowly. It was difficult to explain this. How exactly do I tell such a sensitive person that the disabled never works with another disabled person?

In this gym class, the teacher recruits 'abled' people who have no disabilities. They're often cocky and just like to brag about their own abilities to this disabled: they can walk, they have all of their limbs, they can think straight.

The gym class is the same every year. The abled versus the disabled. Considering the fact the abled almost always feel awkward with our situation, they never come back the next year to join the same gym again.

There's only one abled person I've ever met that has managed to bond and keep a bond with me in gym. Her name was Rosalie.

Rosalie was my abled gym partner last year, when I was a sophomore. She had long blonde hair and sass - major sass.

I remember the first time I met Rosalie. Coach called out my name, following Rosalie's name. After Coach dismissed us, I rolled over to her. We were told to talk to our partner and 'get to know' each other.

It's always the most awkward part of the day. Get to know the abled. The ones who mock us.

"Let's get one thing straight." Rosalie told me as I rolled up to her desk. "I'm not taking any shit. You're just as abled as me, you're just much lazier and sit around in a chair more." She said and shrugged. "Well, you sit around all the time."

At those words, you think I would be insulted. You think I would be pissed off and show her where her place was.

I wasn't, in fact I was happy. She didn't pity me, not in the slightest.

Rosalie _knew_ I was just as capable to roll myself around in this chair. She knew I can carry my own damn tray in the lunch room and she knew she didn't have to baby me.

She was here to be my friend, she wasn't here to be my servant.

And it's all I wanted. A normal friend.

After Rosalie's 'warm' introduction to me, we began to talk. Actually talking. We didn't beat around the bush and do the generic questions to each other (Like the oh-so common "What's your favorite movie" question. I can't explain to you how many times I've had to repeat _A Walk To Remember_.).

Rosalie began to talk to me, bringing in deeper questions than I ever thought was possible to get from this stupid class. And I suppose, you could say it's the only thing I was thankful for in gym: Rosalie.

We began to hang out more frequently, even outside of gym. She'd push me to my next class (Rosalie only willingly pushed after she explained to me that she wasn't doing this for pity, she was just jealous of the muscles in my arm). Rosalie and I even began to hang out away from school: at the park, at my house, at the mall.

Don't even get me started when I tried to give Rosalie a nickname - Rosa.

"Bella?" Alice's lispy voice tore me from my thoughts. I glanced at her with a confused expression before she continued. "So, are we going to be partners in gym?"

"Alice..." I said slowly. "We don't get to pick our partners. Coach does."

The bouncy girl froze in her place and quickly stopped bouncing. "We don't?" She whispered softly.

"Sorry..." I said with a forced smile. "Maybe we will?"

"I hope so!" She squealed and began to skip off down the hall.

I slowed my rolling pace a bit and watched her run off away from me, lost in my own thoughts.

This year, I hope it's different. Somehow, just somehow. I'd pray, I'd believe it will be different.

It needs to be different, Alice is here now. Rosalie is - still here. Jake will be silently supportive, as always.

Maybe Gym class this year won't be as bad as last.

Maybe this year it won't be the abled vs disabled.

Then, it dawned on me.

"Alice!" I screamed, rolling faster after her. "Alice, come back!"

I could see her, she was almost out of sight. Her hair bounced up and down as she skipped down the hallway with excitement, her curls bouncing.

Alice began to dodge around the people who were in her way without a care in the world.

My hand started to burn as I rolled faster after her. My voice clenched as I yelled.

_"Alice, wait! You have no idea where your next class is!"_

* * *

Chapter Two is done 3 I haven't had very many views, but I really don't care. I'm leaning to posting every Saturday, so prepare for that if you're following along.

I forgot to do this to the last chapter, but I'm far too lazy to go back and change it. The characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The plot and everything else are mine. "Maayyne!" as Alice would say.

I'll say this one more time, just because you might have not read this. This story is extremely personal to me. I work with the disabled quite frequently, so I know how most of them act. Maybe not super well, but I know a ton. Yes, this is a sensitive subject and _words that I hate will be thrown_. I can't avoid it. This is the life of a disabled person, and frankly I'm making this much more innocent than it actually is.

On another note, I hate doing super long chapters. I write roughly five pages on word per chapter, just so you all know. I'll get faster on posting most likely. I prefer short and more frequent than long and hardly at all.

Please Please Please review it if you enjoy it, and if you're oh-so dedicated, feel free to favorite or follow 3.

XOXO Alice


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

I shifted my eyes over to Alice and noticed that she was bouncing in her chair. A _lot_.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, continuing to jump in her chair. She swung her legs around and stuck out her tongue, letting it stay out. "I'm _so _excited!"

"Excited for what, Alice?" I smirked and rolled my eyes, but I bit my tongue from saying more. I rolled myself over closer to Alice and placed my hand softly on her knee. She stopped bouncing and pouted, crossing her arms. I continued to keep my mouth shut as I locked my wheelchair in place.

"I'm excited for class!" She exclaimed, "Gym!"

"Right..." I said with fake excitement, turning my head away. I removed my hand from her lap, and as soon as I did I started to hear her bounce in her chair again. _Goodness gracious... _I thought with a smile tugging onto my lips.

"When does Gym class start?" Alice began to ask, but her questions didn't stop.

"Who's in the class?"

"What's that thing?"

"Oh, who's that guy!?"

With each question, my frown deepened. "Alice..." I said and turned my head back to her. I forced a smile into my face and placed my hand on her knee. "You'll learn in time, I promise."

"Really!?"

"Really." I nodded my head and turned away.

I glanced around the room and stared at the empty desks. Oddly enough, Alice and I were the only ones here - however it was more the case that the bell wasn't going to ring for at least another few minutes.

Silence echoed the classroom, surprisingly. It was amazing that this room was silent - after all Alice could barely shut up.

But, of course, she broke the peaceful serenity.

...Not that I was to complain...

"Who's in the class?" Alice abruptly asked.

"Well," I started, glancing at the ceiling. "There's always an even amount of people in the class, for everyone to have partners. In the class, there's currently eight kids." _Four disabled and four abled..._ I thought.

"But I'm new, that makes it... ten right?" Alice piped up.

I smiled and turned my head to face her. Her eyes were wide open, staring at me intently. If I didn't know better, I would've said her eyes were going to pop out. "Nine, Alice."

"But... you said that there's always an even amount of kids in the class. That means it can't be nine."

I nodded my head and smiled at her. "That's right. With you coming into the class half way through the year, they'll have to pull in a new student." _A new abled student..._I thought with a frown. I'd had enough with the abled. Frankly, they got annoying and they were simply awkward around the disabled.

Alice dropped her mouth and made it into an 'O' shape. She turned her head and glared intently at the board - as if coach would suddenly pop out of no where.

"Aren't gym classes supposed to be held in... a gym?" Alice pondered, not turning back to face me.

"Not in this class. Every morning, we meet in this class room instead of going straight into the gym." I pointed my finger up to a door, which made her head turn to face it. "Right behind that door is one of the many gyms we have."

"Many?"

"There's a pool and a field house as well." I said, leaning back into my wheelchair more.

"Pool!?" Alice squealed and turned around completely to face me. Her legs began to bounce up and down with excitement.

I began to open my mouth to respond, but instead a new voice cut me off. "You're Alice, right?" I lifted my gaze up to meet the Coach's grin.

"Sue!" I felt myself say with a smile.

"Please, Bella, how many times have I told you to call me Coach Clearwater?" Coach crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

Sue, ("Coach Clearwater") was one of the coaches at Forks and she's one of the few abled people I know that I actually respect - along with my older brother and Rosalie. Coach has two kids that actually go to Forks: Lean and Seth. I've never actually met them, however Jake had. He said they were 'pretty cool'.

"Welcome to Forks High School, Alice." Coach said with a smile. She managed to get in only two steps to Alice before the hyperactive girl jumped up, running to the coach.

"You teach this class!?" Alice shrieked, looking up at Coach.

"Now now, can you use your inside voice for me?" Coach asked a bit while bending over to meat Alice's height.

Alice obediently nodded, but stayed quiet. Coach smiled and began to reply to the question. "Yes I do teach this class. And it looks like you and Bella have become good friends already."

"Yup!" Alice said with a much softer voice - a voice I could tolerate. Why didn't I just ask Alice to lower her voice a bit earlier? Would've made things so much easier...

"That's grand, Alice. Now, why don't you just stand up here for a few more minutes, alright? People will begin to file in eventually. Just be patient." She assured Alice.

And as the coach said, the class slowly began to file in. It took a few minutes, however it was done. As the class filed in, the room was split as always. On the left, you see all of the Disabled kids: Mike, Jake, Angela and myself. Soon to be Alice, in addition.

When I turned my head to the right, the normal group of abled folks sat there: Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Rosalie. However, something was out of place - we were missing the new tenth kid in the class.

"Good morning, everyone~" Coach's voice filled the classroom. I snapped my head back to the front of the class and merely ignored the tugging in the back of the head that wondered where the fifth abled was.

"Morning." Our unison monotone voice replied back to Coach.

"Now, with these new students we will be having in our class, we will also be having new partners. As I read off your names, go ahead and get with your partner. Find two desks and push them together next to each other and just talk for a little while."

_Talking_. That was the daily routine. Every morning before we start walking or playing games, we talk. The disabled and abled talk to each other. For some reason, this makes coach happy to see us talking and getting to know each other - and it's always the most awkward part of each day. We couldn't just stand up, throw a couple of squishy balls at each other, and move on with our day - never seeing the abled you're partnered with until the following day.

"Angela and Eric." Coach's voice rang off around the room. On cue, the pair stood up. They awkwardly shuffled over to a corner of the room and sat down. Angela turned herself to the side and stared at the wall. Similar to Jake, she had autism. She never spoke - at all. At least Jake could muster out a word or two. In addition, she couldn't meet anyone's eye contact. At all.

"Jessica and Mike." Mike began to chew on his lip and turn around in many directions. He jumped up from his seat and began bouncing, looking for his partner. Jessica stood up and walked over to Mike, dragging him over to the opposite end of the room. Just like Alice, Mike had downs syndrome. In fact, Mike was just like Alice - except not as chatty.

"Jacob and Tyler." Tyler stood up and began to walk over to Jake, but Jake didn't move. He didn't even blink. Jake merely crossed his arms over his chest and sat there. Tyler stared down at Jake awkwardly before deciding to sit next to him, unsure of what to do.

"Alice and Rosalie." I began to smile at this choice - it was perfect. Alice was new and Rosalie wouldn't be easy on her, but Rosalie would be good to her. Alice squealed and ran away from Coach to Rosalie. Together, they made their way to another corner of the room.

"Bella..." Coach frowned and stared at me. "The new student, your partner, hasn't made it here yet. Why don't you go ahead and talk with Rosalie and Alice?" She said with a smile. Coach knew that I _loved _Rosalie, so I didn't argue.

I wheeled myself over to Rosalie and Alice with a smirk. Rosalie and I exchanged a fist-bump when I came into range - which left Alice with an amazed expression.

"What...was... that!?" She asked with wide eyes.

"A fist bump." Rose said, turning to Alice. "Have you never done that before?"

"Nuh-uh.." She said, her jaw slowly dropping lower and lower with amazement.

"Here. Alice, I'll teach you." I offered, holding up my hand.

"What do I do?"

"Make your hand into a fist - yeah like that. Now - No, Alice. Don't stick out your thumb." I frowned. "Alice - no, Alice-"

Rosalie cut me off and held up her hands. She covered Alice's hand with her own and forced her thumb in. "I'll do the action for you, okay Alice?"

Alice nodded and watched intently. Rosalie moved Alice's fist closer to mine as I came to her and we fist bumped. However, I made the mistake of 'exploding' after we'd connected.

"What's that?" Alice asked again, watching.

"It's called an explosion," Rosalie smiled. "You do the exact same thing, except when you pull your hand away you stretch out your fingers as wide as you can - as if your hand blew up."

I pulled my hand to my chest and watched Rosalie as she continued. "Here, try it with me on your own. I'm not going to guide your hand this time, Alice."

Rosalie began to move her fist to Alice's and they'd exploded. "Just like that," Rosalie said and Alice grinned.

And we'd exploded at least a hundred times before the door creaked open.

"Bella." Coach's voice called in, interrupting our conversation. "Your new partner's here. His name's Edward. Don't be too tough on him, alright?"

* * *

Dun dun dun...

I swear, as I was writing this chapter I fist bumped myself at least ten times just to describe it.

As always, I'll update next weekend but don't blame me if it's late! I'm in a play, and next weekend is opening night - when we perform. After that, I'm all yours!

This chapter's unedited, just like the others prior, and the character names are all Stephanie Meyers but the plot is entirely mine! Maaayyne!

XOXO Alice


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point Of View**

* * *

"Don't be too tough on him."

Coach's words bounced around in my head as I began to glare at Alice. It wasn't that I was pissed at Alice - it was that I was hoping to stay with _this _group.

I raised my gaze to Rosalie's and she simply glared at me. I knew what that meant, though she won't say it out loud. It was something along the lines of: "Get your head out from between your legs, roll your chair around, and talk to the dipshit that's your partner."

I simply smirked as I turned around. I kept my eyes at my feet and rolled over to my special desk - the desk without an attaching chair. It's the only desk in the room - _no_, this school that I can simply roll into.

I leaned forward and placed my elbows on the table. I rested my cheeks in my hand and closed my eyes, listening to my new partner - Edwardo or something - situate himself in the desk across from mine.

"Hello." I heard his voice finally in front of mine.

My response was simply a grunt in acknowledgement. I didn't even give him the satisfaction of opening my eyes to look at him once. I couldn't even tell you the color of his hair.

"My name's Edward." He said. _It's Edward, not Edwardo..._ were my only thoughts.

"Isabella." I said simply without moving.

Silence echoed between us. In fact, it echoed the whole room. The only sound that bounced through the room were the occasional squeak from Alice practicing explosions with Rosalie.

_...I wanted to explode with them..._

I began to smirk at my thoughts. If others could hear them, and how I wanted to "explode", they would've laughed. I did often have strange thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked with a curious voice.

I kept my eyes closed as I dropped my facial expression to a frown. "None of your business, Edward." I would've flipped him off in that moment if Coach wasn't in the room.

"Bella." My eyes snapped open and they quickly drifted over to the keeper of the voice. It was Jake and Tyler.

In actuality, Jake was the speaker. Tyler was still sitting over there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do with Jake.

"What Jake?" I kept my gaze fixed on my boyfriend.

Soon enough, Jake began to feel awkward with my hard gaze. He shuffled around a bit, but managed to find the courage to meet mine. "Respect your superiors, Bella." He muttered out.

_Respect your superiors, Bella._

_Respect your superiors._

_Respect. Your. Superiors._

"You have _got _to be kidding me, Jake." I spat out, turning my chair to face him entirely.

The room was silent, though in my defense it was silent before as well. I simply glared at Jake, though Jake had turned to stare at his lap. I could _not _believe he told _me _that. In no way was Edward, and _abled, _my superior.

How dare my own _boyfriend_ tell me to respect... _him._

"I'm not her superior." Edward spoke up from behind me. I widened my eyes, only a bit when I heard someone else speak from behind me. I honestly didn't expect him to talk.

I turned around a bit in my chair and glanced at Edward, who was now standing up directly behind me.

Edward was much different than I imagined. He had floppy brown hair with green eyes. Faded green eyes, though. Wasn't even that cute.

I huffed and crossed my arms, facing forward. The least Coach could do was bring in cute abled guys into this class. Something _decent_ to stare at.

I felt my chair start to move - and I promise you I wasn't the one pushing it. I glanced back to see Edward's hands on my chair. Pushing _me._

I was about to speak, but I was quickly cut off by Edward. "I'm not Isabella's superior. I'm her classmate, and hopefully her friend." He said simply, pushing me away.

When Edward pushed me on the other side of the classroom, away from Jacob, I began to beat his hands. "Let go of my chair!" I exclaimed with a frown.

"Sorry." He said simply with a smirk before sitting on top of a desk. Edward stared down at me from the desk, simply watching. "So, are you finally going to start talking to me."

"I was talking to you before." I stated, crossing my arms.

Edward held up his hands in front of him and glanced to the side. "Sorry, I didn't know mumbling into your hands and closing your eyes was considered... holding a conversation." Edward did one thing I never expected to happen - he laughed.

The hell kind of person does he think he is just being able to get off laughing like that!?

I snorted and glared up at him. He simply batted his eyelids a couple of times holding a smirk.

"Coach." I called, turning my head to Sue. Sue glanced back at me and a frown crossed her face.

"Bella, what did you do to Edward?" Coach asked with a frown.

"Nothing, Yet..."

"Then what do you need, Bella?"

"I want a new partner, Coach." I demanded, glaring up at her.

Coach simply sighed and knelt down to reach my height. She placed her hand on mine and stared into my eyes. "No."

When I dropped my jaw to respond, Coach simply stood up and gestured to Edward. "Take her out for a stroll in the hallways. Come back here in roughly five minutes, we'll get started in class then."

Edward nodded and obeyed, jumping off of the desk. He brushed himself off and placed his hands on my chair.

"Don't touch me." I said, brushing his hands off of the chair. "I can roll myself." I muttered, beginning to roll myself to the door of the classroom.

I began to roll down the hallway without Edward, though he followed close behind.

Silence echoed through the hallways as we rolled. Occasionally, my chair squeaked which drove me insane.

"So, should I call you Bella?"

I slowed my rolling and glanced back at Edward with a curious gaze.

"What?" I asked softly.

"You introduced your self to me as Isabella. Would you rather me call you Isabella or Bella? Everyone else seems to call you Bella..." He trailed off.

"Ah." I turned my gaze away.

This man, technically, _had_ been nice to her by defending her earlier - though it wasn't much.

"Bella is fine." I concluded with.

I turned to glanced out at the wall of infinite lockers that seemed to never end. Most of them were written on and worn down, which disappointed her. They weren't that old.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella." Edward continued to talk.

He didn't really understand this.. no talking, no interacting deal, did he?

"What do you want to know?" I frowned. _Stupid abled..._

"Well... what classes do you take?"

"Why?"

"Just answer..." He gave a defeated sigh.

"Gym... Art..." I smirked after I said art. I was not artistic. At all.

"What have you made in Art?"

"You just don't give up, do you?" I slowed my rolling and came to a stop, turning around to face Edward. I glared up at him and simply showed how pissed off I was.

"Give up on what?" He crossed his arms and merely gazed down at me with a curious gaze.

"On talking to me. Don't you get the point?"

"No. Humor me."

"We don't talk. That's the order of things." I practically began to laugh at his stupidity. I raised my eyebrow and glared up at him.

Edward gave me a flat gaze before opening his mouth to respond. "Why?"

_Why..._

It was a good question. _Why_ can't we talk?

"Because we're not the same, sweet-cheeks." I cowered out from the conversation and turned away in my wheelchair. I rolled myself away from him in one strong push.

"That's what you think..."

That was the last thing I heard from him the rest of the stroll back to the room.

* * *

Chapter Four is completed! I enjoyed writing about Edward, but I couldn't.. fit his personality right in my head yet. On that note, I'm at the tail end of a school play - and writing at the same time is extremely stressful! Good thing it's almost over.

I know it's short Give me a break... ;-;

As always, the characters are created by Stephanie Meyer but the rest is maayne! Be sure to Review and Follow 3 It means a ton to me.

XOXO Alice


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"You're a dick," I mouthed at Jake as we sat in a circle in the classroom. Jake simply gazed at me with an emotionless expression. I wasn't even positive that he knew what I was calling him a dick about. But one thing I knew for certain: he'd know soon enough.

I plastered a scowl on my face and crossed my arm, leaning back into my wheelchair.

After I got back for my stroll (Edward too, I guess...), coach had commanded everyone to move the desks into a giant circle in the middle of the room. Of course, Jake tried to pull every desk in the room into a circle. Before Jake could, Coach had told him that we only needed one desk per person - except for me, of course. I knew that Jake was going to go mental at that.

"Alright," Coach said, seating herself down in a desk. She faced everyone with a smile. "Now that everyone knows their partners, let's try to get to know each other, shall we?" She spoke to the group.

Coach smiled around the group and tried to familiarize herself with everyone's faces. She always did that. After a while, she cleared her throat and began to speak. "We're going to go around in the circle and announce our name, grade, and something we did this summer." Coach cleared her throat and continued. "I'll start, and then we'll move to my right and start with Mike. We'll end with Edward."

Coach leaned back into her chair and started to talk about herself. "My name is Coach Clearwater, you can call me Coach. This is my 16th year as a senior." A couple of kids in the class started to snicker, but Coach continued. "And this summer I went down south to California to visit my family."

Coach turned her head to Mike and gestured to him, "Go ahead Mike." She said.

Mike shuffled his feet a bit and began to bounce in his chair. He avoided everyone's eye contact for a few moments before lifting his head up to stare directly at Coach. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a few more moments of silence, he spoke. "Name's... Mike." He muttered softly.

Mike spoke so quietly - if it wasn't for the fact I was sitting so close to him I wouldn't have heard a word he said.

"What grade are you, Mike?" Coach prompted him.

"Senior."

"And what did you do this summer?" When silence followed Coaches question, she asked him again. The only response he gave was a shake of his head. "You did nothing at all?" He shook his head again. "Alright, well we're going on. If you find something later you can share it. Jessica?"

Jessica straightened up as if she were the star of this whole shebang. She crossed her legs over her knees and leaned back, resting her hand over the back of Mike's desk. It was obvious that she was comfortable around the disabled kids. This was her second year as an abled in this class. However, Mike wasn't as comfortable with Jessica's action. He turned around and stared at Jessica's hand until she lowered it.

Swiftly, Jessica lowered her hand down to her lap. She dusted her hand off on her pants before speaking, "My name's Jessica Stanley. I'm a Senior, like Mikeyboy here." Mike was _not_ amused with his new nickname. He glared up at Jessica as she continued to speak. "This summer I went down to my beach house in Florida. Spent a couple of weeks there."

"Thank you Jessica," Coach said with a smile. She gestured next down the line to Angela. Angela stared at her lap and stood still, as if she were invisible. Coach knew that Angela wouldn't talk, so she proceeded to talk for her. "This is Angela Weber. She's a Junior." Coach glanced behind Angela at Eric and nodded her head to him.

Eric smiled softly and glanced around the room. "My name's Eric Yorkie. I'm a Senior. This summer I stayed at home, playing games and hanging out with my family." He stated.

Coach smiled and nodded her head at Eric. "Did you enjoy hanging out around town?" When Eric nodded, Coach smiled. "Thank you Eric. Rosalie?"

Rosalie smirked and raised her eyebrow at Coach. Coach forced a smile but waited patiently for Rosalie. Rosalie leaned forward in her desk and rested her head on her hands. "My name's Rosalie Hale, I'm a Junior. This summer I spent some time over there with Bella. -" And at that moment I knew I was going to strangle her, even if I couldn't reach up to her neck. " - We did various thing such as going to movies, painting each others nails, and gossiping." It's official. I'm killing Rosalie.

Rosalie smirked at me as Coach thanked her. Edward cocked his eyebrow at me and smirked - I suppose he didn't see me as the painting nails and gossiping type. He's right. I'm not.

"My name's Alice!" Alice bounced up and down in her chair as she spoke. Coach didn't even gesture to Alice to let her know she could speak, but the excited girl knew it was her turn. "Alice Brandon, but my Mama's name is Esme Platt... so I go by Alice Platt." She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "And I just learned how to explode."

Coach held up her hand and smirked in amusement. "Alice, your grade?"

"Oh, I'm in eleventh grade. A... sophomore?"

"Junior," Coach corrected her. "And what did you do this summer?"

"Oh. I went swimming and I slept in!" She exclaimed. "Mama Esme took me to the pool and this year she decided I could go on the deep end. It was a big deal, though I had to had floaties again like when I was younger. -"

"Thank you, Alice. I'm glad you enjoyed swimming, I love to swim too." Coach cut her off before she could ramble the whole class period away. She forced a smile and gestured over to Jacob, who was sitting there. Staring at me. I scowled at him as he spoke.

"Jacob." He muttered grimly. "Junior. Slept." Jake raised his arms over his chest and crossed them, leaning back. It was clear he wasn't in much of a sharing mood - probably because I called him a dick earlier. Though, in my defense, he was never in a sharing mood.

Coach simply stared at Jacob a few minutes before realizing that he was done. Jake was like that: he'd do the job but he'd put the minimum amount forward. He was the same way in our relationship. I scowled at that thought as Tyler began to speak.

"My name's Tyler Crowley. I'm a Senior this year. This summer... I stayed at home. Hung out with a couple of my friends." He responded lamely. It was obvious, this is the last place he wanted to be. _That's one thing we've got in common, buddy_. I thought with a smirk.

Coach turned her head to me - and then I realized that it was my turn.

I really didn't want to go.

"Bella?" Coach asked.

I forced a smile and shrugged lightly, shrinking myself into my chair. "Pass." I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Bella... come on. I know you can." She stated, crossing her arms. Coach looked disappointed - and she was the last person I wanted to disappoint.

I let out a defeated sigh and glanced up, meeting the gaze of everyone else in the group. "My name's Bella Swan. I am a Junior." I slowed my speech a bit as I talked, scrunching up my forehead.

"This summer..." I let my voice trail off as I thought. "This summer I hung out with Rosalie a bit. However, I did _not_ gossip and paint my nails with her..." I defended myself.

Rosalie smirked and stared at me. "What does that say about going to movies? Do you not deny that?"

"Yes, I went to movies. They were fun and acceptable." I stated, glaring at Rosalie. "I also spent some time with my brother."

"Who's your brother?" Coach asked. One thing I hated about Coach is how she tried to drag out the talks forever. She'd try to drag out the questions to get more information.

"His name's Jasper Whitlock, he's adopted." I muttered.

"Thank you Bella. Wasn't that hard, was it?" Coach said with a smile. "Edward?"

I shifted my gaze up to Edward and noticed that he was staring at me. He was staring at me as if I were a puzzle. However, his shock figuring out it was his turn was quite amusing.

"Oh," He grinned sheepishly.

"Go ahead," Coach said.

"My name's Edward Cullen." He rubbed his arm lightly and glanced up around the room. He smirked lightly and glanced up at Coach. "Grade and Summer events, right?" He asked in confirmation.

I smirked at Edward when Coach nodded. Coach didn't look too thrilled, he should've known if he was _listening _after all.

"I'm a Junior." He stated, leaning back into his chair a bit. His eyes shifted over to me and met my gaze as he continued to talk. "I stayed at home." He said simply.

Coach watched Edward curiously. "What did you do at home?"

"Nothing much." He shrugged lightly, watching me. I squirmed in my seat, glancing away.

"Nothing at all?"

"Just hanging out with my brother and Dad." Edward spoke, turning his head back to Coach.

Coach smiled at the cooperation that finally came out of him, leaning forward. "Who's your brother?"

Edward leaned forward into the table of his desk, a bit more interested. "My brother's name is Emmett. Emmett Cullen. His a-" Edward cut himself off and cleared his throat, changing his word. "He's sure something." He muttered, leaning back again.

Coach chuckled softly and smiled. "Of course, brothers can be like that. So can sisters."

The class laughed a bit at that while Alice stayed baffled. She wouldn't understand, she doesn't have any siblings.

Coach stood up and began to stretch her arms a bit. "Now that we know everyone in the class, why don't we start to do some activities. We'll do some tossing and throwing with some soft balls." When she said soft balls, she meant it. The balls were made out of yarn. _Yarn._

Some of the class started to get excited. They enjoyed tossing and throwing. However, the other half of the class stayed emotionless - majority of them were abled kids. To them, tossing a throwing a ball was simple. They could do that. To some of us? Some of us couldn't even pick it up from the ground, let alone aim it at something.

"Go ahead and stand up on your feet. We've been sitting around a while, it'll be good to stretch your legs." Coach sent me a shifty gaze as she realized what she said. I simply shrugged and brushed it off my shoulder.

"Grab your partner and head out to the gym. Walk around the edge of the gym and talk to your partner. I'll go get the activity set up." Coach announced.

I glanced over at Edward and simply stared at him. "Ready to go 'walk'?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow with an un-amused expression.

* * *

Chapter Five!~ I have a question, would it be easier if I labeled at the top of each chapter whos point of view it's in? I personally would like to figure it out as I read, but not all of you are like me!

Sorry if this chapter seemed boring, but I'm simply writing about my own personal experiences in a class similar to this. Of course, I made some personal changes. I know this chapter was long but that's only because you've got to get used to all of the characters in the class! They'll all be coming back.

I'd like to point out when I took this a class similar to this, absolutely everyone in the class was caring and respectful to those who don't have the same strengths as others. In fact, in this class it doesn't matter if you're athletic or not - they just want a friend.

Though I don't believe this is needed, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! Please follow or favorite if you enjoy and wish to read more, it really does mean a lot. I'd enjoy review too, but that doesn't matter to me. I have a message to share and if I have little readers or a ton, my message will be spread.

XOXO

Alice


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's Point of View**

* * *

"So what's your gym class like?" Emmett walked over next to me, glancing me up and down. He slung his backpack over his shoulder lazily with an amused expression.

I sighed and ran my hand through my short and shaggy hair, glancing over at Emmett. "It's..." I glanced over at my Volvo with a mixed expression. How exactly _do_ you explain a class that is completely the opposite than any other I've been in? "-different." I ended up with.

"Explain it to me," Emmett questioned, closing the distance to the car. He dropped his bag on top of the car, leaning against the drivers side door of it. "Explain to me what you do in there, Edward?"

I let out a soft laugh at Emmett's confusion, glancing back at the school building behind me. "Well... there's a limited number of the kids in the class. Maybe like... fifteen." I guessed with a shrug. "And each person is assigned a partner for the year or semester... not positive on that either." I raised my hand to rest it on top of my beautiful car. My baby.

"And?"

"And what?"

Emmett let out a sigh and glared at me. "And what do you do _in_ the class? You can't just stop there. Explain to me what good it would do having a worthless class like this in our school? You do nothing in it." He threw his arms in the air in exaggeration and laid his head on top of my baby.

I began to open my mouth to respond, however I didn't exactly get that far. I felt a shove from behind me as I bumped into my car.

Quickly, I whipped my head around to see what bumped me. However, I came to see the sight of a girl holding Emmett up against my car by his collar. "The class is _not_ worthless." She spat in his face.

The girl had Emmett trapped entirely. Emmett's expression was priceless - he was shocked. Beyond shocked, in fact. He was quite terrified.

After finally gaining control of himself, Emmett shoved the girl off of him. "Who the hell _are _you?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his neck.

I cut the girl off before she could speak. "Rosalie." I said with an amused expression. "She's in the class." I stated.

"Yeah, I am." Rosalie said, crossing her arms. "And that class is better than any class you go to. Hell, you probably _sleep_ through all of your classes."

At Rosalie's words, I began to laugh. She had Emmett laid out entirely. "You!" Rosalie snapped her head to me and pointed her finger out disapprovingly." You, Edward, are a disgrace to the class. Were you just going to stand there and let this buffoon talk about that class so horribly?"

"That buffoon back there is my older brother," I commented with a frown. "And in my defense, I didn't exactly get much time to say anything before you came in..."

Rosalie simply stared at me, leaving Emmett alone. "Still..." She said slowly, turning her head back to Emmett. "And why would you ask _him_ for more information on the class. He's only been in the class for one day."

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed, staring at her. "Then _you_ tell me."

"Well," Rosalie said. "You hang out with people, talk, and play games." She stated simply.

"And?" Emmett pressed for more information.

Rosalie shot Emmett a look of disgust, turning her head away. "And that's all you should _need _to know." She stated, turning around.

Emmett gazed after Rosalie as she made her way over to a red truck. "I don't see it." My voice said, staring at the car. "Rosalie, with a red truck?"

" 'Cause it's not hers." Emmett stated, pointing his finger over at her again. I followed his finger to see Rosalie standing behind Bella, chatting. Soon after, a man climbed out of the Red truck. He stepped over to Bella and stuck her arms under her legs and behind her back, picking her up.

The man had an apologetic look as he strapped Bella into the car securely.

"Odd..." I spoke quietly.

Emmett turned his head to stare at me with a confused gaze. "What?"

"That's not a wheelchair adapted vehicle."

"Oh." Emmett simply shrugged, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He walked casually around to the other side of the car, pulling open the back door. A thump was heard when he tossed his backpack in the backseat. "Are we leaving or not?"

I shrugged and placed my bag in the backseat. "Yeah..." My voice was hesitant as I sat in the drivers seat.

That was the routine, it was _always_ the routine. I drive while Emmett dances to the radio. Technically, we share this car - however we both consider this car mostly mine.

While I pulled out of the school driveway, Emmett flicked on the radio. He sang his little heart out as I drove down the familiar roads. The familiar boring roads.

With a change of heart, I turned onto a different road. Emmett turned off the radio and turned to stare at me. "What are you doing?" He questioned my actions.

"Taking the scenic route." I said with a smirk.

"It's longer."

"It's prettier." I stated, turning my head to him in a glare. Emmett simply rolled his eyes as he flicked on the radio again.

A proud crooked smile crossed my face as I turned to face forward. _Victory_. I thought as I tapped my fingers against the wheel of the car.

Slowly, I pulled myself into a house. The house was pretty - and big - however it was well hidden in the woods. Our family had always been a big fan of the shade.

Emmett dragged himself up onto his feet, carrying his bag inside. Slowly, I followed after him with my own bag. I closed the door behind myself as we entered inside.

"We're home!" I called. My voice echoed throughout the house.

No response echoed back, and Emmett simply glared at me. "Dad's never home, you know that."

"I'll take that as a compliment, considering the fact I'm almost always at work making your living," A man spoke from another room.

My laugh echoed throughout the house as Emmett scowled. "Hey, dad." Emmett said. "How was the hospital? You had the night shift, didn't you?"

"Pleasant as always," My father responded, making his way into the kitchen. He leaned on a counter as he stared at us. "No deaths on my watch today."

"Nice." Emmett simply said as he made his way over to the food pantry. His response to our father was more on routine. My father could've said that the building burned down and everyone inside died - yet Emmett would still say 'nice'.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and watched Emmett dig through the pantry. Once Emmett was satisfied, he took an arms worth of food into the other room, flipping on the television. "It's amazing that he's going to graduate." Carlisle muttered under his breath.

I simply smirked and made my way over to the counter across from Carlisle. "How was today, honestly?"

My father sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Like father like son,_ I compared myself to my father in my mind. Whenever something seemed to have happened, We would always run a hand through our hair.

"Not good." Carlisle murmured. "There was a car explosion at the edge of town. One death on the scene, one in the hospital, and two have third degree burns."

"That's..." I gazed down at my hands, wringing them together. There was no easy way to respond to that. "-horrible." After a sigh, I finished speaking "I'm sorry."

Carlisle simply held up his hand to Edward with a forced smile. "I know. I just... wish I wasn't helpless in a situation such as this." His father lifted up his hands and simply waved it lightly. "Go ahead and leave. I'm alright."

"Are you sure...?" I asked hesitantly.

Carlisle simply waved and laughed. "Go, go."

I simply rolled my eyes and sat up from the counter. While I nodded my head, I made my exit of the kitchen.

Slowly, I thumped my way up the stairs. I pushed my way down the hallway and opened up a room, glancing around. My room was spacious and open. It was decorated, yet it was plain. It didn't represent me at all.

Slowly, I made my way over to a bookshelf. My fingers ran across the books as I left my finger on one. "Aha.." I pulled the book out and smiled at the cover.

It was my secret obsession - my favorite book. I hid it from everyone. I even duck taped the cover of the book black just so Emmett wouldn't find it.

I dragged my feet as I stepped over to a glass door. As I pushed it back, fresh air from outdoors made its way inside. I stepped onto a deck and made my way over to a chair, laying myself on it.

I leaned back in the chair and gave a content sigh, closing my eyes. The birds echoed around me, speaking to one another. I was afraid to open my eyes again - afraid that they might leave.

But when I did open my eyes, the birds continued to chirp. A smile crossed my face as I broke the already broken binding on the book. I flipped the pages until I finally made it to the first chapter. My eyes grazed over the words yet again, as they always have years before.

* * *

I'm sorry I uploaded this later in the day versus earlier! I actually just finished writing this chapter. I had a writers block - don't blame me. I knew what I wanted to do, I just couldn't drag it out the whole time.

Welcome to Edward's life! Yup. I'm doing Edward's point of view as well, however the point of view will mainly be in Bellas!

Be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoy it~ And leave a Review! I love reading those, and I almost always respond if you left one with an account.

XOXO Alice


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Bella..." My brother muttered, turning in my direction. He held a sad gaze, and it was quite ridiculous.

"How many more times do I have to explain to you that it's okay, Jazz." I ran my hand through my hair and simply stared at him.

Earlier today, when Jasper was trying to pick me up from school, he forgot that he took the car to the shop. The car I normally use is a white can - a handicapped car that can support a wheelchair. However, due to the fact it wasn't here Jasper brought my old car. The big red truck. It's a beauty, and I love it. Frankly, I was excited that he brought this car to pick me up in, I haven't used it in years! Not since I was put in this wheelchair.

"But, it took so much longer to get you home. I know you had plans with Rosalie to-"

"Jasper..." A scowl crossed my face as I stared at my brother. He was going to sit here apologizing, per normal. He would express in every possible way how sorry he was. What for? Beyond me. I do know that if I could still my legs, I would be up and out of this car. But I can't. "Just get me out of this car and inside." I mumbled stubbornly.

A sigh escaped his lips as my brother did what he was told. He stood up and exited the car, slamming the door behind him. I heard him fiddling with the back of the truck, probably trying to get my wheelchair back together.

A couple of years ago, we wouldn't have to mess with any of this. My brother would have a lopsided grin on his face and laugh the whole time, teasing me on everything. He wouldn't even apologize to me back then, and I didn't care. It was _normal._ Now? This isn't normal. This isn't what it used to be.

It happened so long ago, but yet it feels so close. My whole family was together - excluding my mom. God knows where she is. Charlie, my father, had just adopted Jasper maybe three or so years ago. It was my birthday, I was turning 14. Some birthday.

Charlie had surprised me that morning with some car keys. He grinned and nodded to me, telling me to look out the window. I did, and sitting outside was a red truck. It was beaten down, and old, but perfect. There was just one condition before I could drive it, though. He always had to be in the car with me until I was 16. Eagerly, I agreed.

So, Charlie and I gathered around the big truck. He pointed out all of the little kinks on the car that he could see, but they weren't that bad. Something I could easily get used to. Over time, Jasper came out groggily - Jasper was only two years older than me, so he was still in high school at this point. It was obvious from the look of him that he _just_ woke up.

"Where you guys going? What's that?" With a flick of his finger, Jasper pointed to the truck.

"It's my new stallion," I said proudly, placing my hands on my hips.

"You can't drive," Jasper pointed out the obvious with a scoff, rolling his eyes.

Charlie began to give a deep laugh as he glanced over to Jasper. "I'm taking her out to get her license now. You want to come Jas?"

A smirk crossed Jaspers face as he nodded his head. "Dibs on driving!" He exclaimed. Jasper was 16 at this point, and he'd only recently had the privilege on driving on his own. Of course, he wants to drive as much as he possibly can just to show off.

"Alright. Come on, boy." Charlie said with a grin. "I'm sitting in front. Bells, you can sit behind me. Get used to the backseat of your car, you won't see it much when you start driving."

A grin crossed my face as I popped open the front door. I somehow managed to pull back the front seat in order to climb into the back. I buckled my seatbelt and waited impatiently for everyone else to get in my car. _My car._ I grinned at the thought and began to press every possible button in the car. After all, I want to know it inside out.

A purr came from the car as Jasper started it out. "Not bad," He nodded his head approvingly as he pulled out.

"Your old man knows how to shop for cars," Charlie commented, resting his legs on top of the dashboard.

"Down!" I screamed from the back, hitting his shoulder. "I've had this car for less than five minutes, no _way_ you're dirtying it already!"

A chuckle escaped Charlie's mouth as he pulled down his legs. "I'm proud of you, baby girl." He commented, glancing back at me.

I turned my back to the window and began to play with the seat cushions, tugging them a bit. "Look, Charlie! The seats can be pulled out!" I exclaimed happily.

I wasn't sure why I was so excited, it was just a freaking seat. If it wasn't for my stupid comment on the chair, the teenage driver wouldn't have looked back at me. If Jasper didn't look back at me, he would have seen the red light he was going through. But he did look back. And a car ran smack into the right side of the truck. A shard of glass broke from the window and lodged itself into my spine.

Later, I woke up in the hospital. I laid in bed and simply gazed at the ceiling. It was odd, I felt fine. Sure, there were a few cuts on my face and scratches on my arm but... it really didn't hurt that bad.

"Doctor!" A voice exclaimed. I turned my head slowly to see my adopted brother standing up. He shouted and quickly a crowd came. They all surrounded me and quickly went to work asking me questions.

"Yes... No? I don't know..." I muttered out slowly.

Over time, they began to feed me information. I had been in a coma for a month. Jasper was much better, which I was glad to here. Only a few cuts and scars left on his body, otherwise he was completely able.

"C-Charlie...?" I questioned slowly.

The doctors began to shift their heads to turn at each other. One gave a sigh and finally spoke up, explaining what had happened.

Charlie was crushed in the accident. They told me that it was quick, so the pain was quick. And then he proceeded to explain what happened to me. Just rip off the band aid, why don't you? I had no feeling in my legs anymore, and they weren't sure it could be fixed.

Jasper stood next to me and held me to him as I sobbed. I could see in his eyes that he already went through this pain, and seeing it me all over again hurt him.

Eventually, Jasper managed to tell me that we were now living with a friend of Charlie's. His name was Billy Black. He had a son, named Jacob. I call him Jake, and that's when I first met him.

Day by day, Jasper and I adjusted to the new life. We began to get happier - and more accepting. We tried to turn to religion, see if that sparked faith. It mostly pissed us off. We tried going to church every Sunday, but frankly we both had TV shows to catch up on - and God was getting in our way!

When Jasper turned 18, and I was 16, we moved out of the Black house. We still owned our original house, and we wanted to keep living there. It was our home.

My things were moved down into Charlie's old bedroom, the one on the main floor. It was a painful memory, but we got by. We managed.

Soon after I moved out, I began to miss Jake. After all, I saw him every day. Though he rarely talked to me when I first moved in, he gradually began to speak more. We would have silent chess matches together where not one single word was uttered. It was perfect. Obviously, he saw that he missed me in the house too - and he wanted a reason to see me. So he pulled his tail out from between his legs and asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted.

"Bella?" Jasper gazed at me from inside the truck with an amused gaze. "You going to wake up, or am I allowed to carry you into your chair yet?"

"Yeah..." I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah." I raised my arms into the air, ready for Jasper to take me away.

Jasper slipped his arms under me and picked me up easily. He lowered me down into my chair and I began to make the adjustments that he always screwed up - fixing the blanket on the chair, turning the wheels the right direction, and more.

"Perfect," I mumbled.

"I'll grab your bag-"

"No," I cut him off. "I've got it." I easily reached over and pulled the light bag on my lap. Slowly, I began to wheel myself up to the new ramp put in and to the front door.

Before I could lean over to open the door, Jasper swiftly pushed it open. "I'm not useless, Bells." Jasper muttered. I sent him a quick glare before heading inside over to Charlie's- my room.

I knew that Jasper didn't deserve the glare I just gave him, but he knew I didn't want him to call me Bells. Charlie called me that, it's his name for me. No one else can use it.

I rolled myself into my room and slowly closed the door after me. I made my way over to the bed and set my bag down on it, gazing around the room.

The room was nice, and I took it. I really didn't want this room, but I didn't have much of a choice. I felt.. unfamiliar in this room. I missed my old room. I haven't even been in it since the accident.

Each wall was covered in pictures and mementos from both myself and from Charlie. There were pictures that Charlie had hung up of him and Billy with a giant deer. There were a couple of deer heads hung up, which scared me like crazy when I was little. Now, the deer heads were warm and familiar. I loved them.

Then, of course, were the pictures that I put up. They were all of me, Charlie, and Jasper. They reminded me of the good old days, when Charlie was here and when I could walk. It was painful, but I wouldn't let them go. I couldn't let them go.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! As always, the characters are Stephanie Meyer's, not mine.

I asked this on the last one - would you like me to put who's point of view it's in at the top of each chapter? Might be easier for some people.

Be sure to review and favorite and follow if you truly enjoy 3 It means the world to me. I enjoyed this chapter! I personally love writing backgrounds.

XOXO, Alice


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's Point Of View**

* * *

"Good job, Alice." Coach sent a smile in Alice's direction, cheering her on. The coach turned her gaze to mine, sending me a face - I knew what that face meant. It meant what were we doing.

"Hey Bella," I turned my gaze down to my partner.

She snapped her head up to stare at me. Bella began to play with a ball laying on her lap, rolling it around in her hand. "What?" She questioned.

"Go ahead and throw it, Bella!" Coach called from next to Alice. When the coach saw Bella's stubborn gaze, she decided it was time to walk over to the girl.

Finally, after enough pestering, Bella threw the ball. However, the ball only flopped a couple of feet in front of her.

I stepped around Bella's chair and made my way over to the ball, picking it up. While making my way back to Bella, Coach spoke. "Keep working on it together. You'll bet better," She said, making her way over to Jacob.

The ball dropped down on Bella's lap from my hand. I knelt down on the ground next to her, ready to help her.

However, she had other plans.

"If you help me or try to teach me to throw a ball, I will personally murder you."

"Whoa there, tiger..." I muttered with a smirk. My hand reached out to pick up the ball on Bella's lap, holding it in the air. "You're stuck with me, so I might as well make myself useful"

"Please, do." Bella stated. She raised her arms up to her chest to cross them, which made me frown.

"Drop your arms. How do you expect to throw a ball with your arms crossed over your chest?"

"I don't."

I pressed the ball up against Bella's arm, standing. A sigh slipped my lips as I stared down at the impossibly stubborn girl. "I'll make you a deal," I said simply, leaning over. "You throw that ball a couple of decent times, I'll see what I can do about getting us out of the other activities."

Bella casted a smirk in my direction. She knew the deal was too good to take - she hated this class. "Alright."

The girl raised her arm above her head and threw the ball. And that ball soared. "And you try to pass off that you suck throwing..." I muttered down to Bella, stepping behind her.

Bella smirked and rolled her eyes. She raised her hand up above her head. When she began to throw, the ball let go to early. It flew back and hit me in the chest.

A puff of air escaped my lungs as I caught the ball against my chest. "Ugh..." I groaned, stepping back.

Bella laughed and held her hand up to her mouth. "I do suck," She stated with a smile.

Eventually, the situation caught back up to me because we were soon both laughing.

I set the ball back on Bella's lap once I had re-caught my breath. "Let's try this again?" I stated. "I'm just going to stand-" I began to step back, leaving a good distance between both of us. "-way over here."

"Wimp," She muttered under her breath, throwing the ball again. Each time she threw the ball, I would chase after it. Eventually, I began to actually toss the ball to her versus setting it in her hands.

Time continued to pass as we threw the ball. The deal that we'd made earlier about getting out of the activities was quickly lost and forgotten about. Clearly, she was having a better time than she thought.

The bell was just about to ring when Bella said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cullen."

I simply raised my hand up to my chest to give her a slight wave.

Bella rolled out of view, talking to Alice. I never expected in the slightest to feel a hand slam down on my shoulder.

Quickly, I turned around to meet Rosalie's gaze. "Emmett's outside." I stated simply.

Rosalie smirked at that response. "Not here for Emmett." She stated.

"Then what?"

"I have a list of rules."

"Rules...?" I questioned. When I realized how close Rosalie was standing to me, I took a step back. "What rules?"

Rosalie raised her hand up to her bag. She began to unzip it to pull out a piece of paper. On that paper were a list of rules. And the rules were titled _The List of Don'ts._

I began to laugh as I read the title. "Rosa-"

"If you break any of them, I promise to break your car." That threat surprised me. I'd been prepared to hear about her breaking my bones, or even my brother. I was not expecting her to threaten my car.

"My... car?" I laughed lightly, lowering the list down. "Why my car?"

"Because that most likely contains your pride. Go ahead, read the list." Rosalie insisted with an innocent smile.

I narrowed my eyes just a tad as I raised the list back up to my view.

_Don't piss Bella off._

_Don't push her around in the wheelchair without permission._

_Don't make fun of her in any sort of form._

_Don't get her hopes up._

I glanced back up at Rosalie with a frown. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"These rules are the rules to _life, _Rosalie." I muttered, waving the list around. "I should be doing this to every person I meet, not just you."

"Well, she's not an average person." At that, Rosalie turned her back to me. She stepped down the hallway and turned a corner out of view.

_Ridiculous.._ I thought simply, gazing down at the list. The list continued to follow what I saw as normal etiquette to a person. However, one rule did stand out to me.

_Never, under any circumstances, date Bella._

"Honestly..." I murmured under my breath. I folded the paper in half and made a crease down the middle, tucking it in my pocket. "I have no plans to." I stated, rolling my eyes.

I strolled down the hallway and glanced down each hallway. At every turn, I felt that I would find the little devil Rosalie, watching me. Eventually, I made it outside.

"Edward!" Emmett called from a distance. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Everyone in the lot is gone. You just _had _to take your sweet time!" He exclaimed. "If it wasn't for the fact you have the keys, I would've left."

A chuckle slips through my lips as I set myself inside the car. _Don't date Bella.._ I thought as the car engine rolled to life.

"Hey Emmett," I said curiously. "Would you ever consider dating anyone in my gym?"

Emmett flicked off the radio and turned to face me. He frowned and raised his eyebrow. "I suppose, if they weren't disabled." After I rolled my eyes, he continued. "Like that Rosalie chick? Totally. She just needs to... lay off the sass."

"Sass?" I let out a deep laugh. "I'll be sure to let Rosalie know."

Emmett scowled and flicked on the radio again, ignoring me entirely as I drove.

_Why would I ever date Bella?_ I thought curiously. _Why would Rosalie even be concerned about me dating Bella?_

* * *

I know this is extremely short. I had the extreme case of writers block. I know what I want done, but today was one of my off days. With finals and everything being piled on me currently, I'm stressed. I just knew I had to post today - so here! Even if it isn't good... Surely the things I post over the summer will be much better. Just one more week of classes!

If I ever don't post on Saturday, I promise I'll be posting on the following Sunday. We all have our off days, don't kill me!

All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is mine 3 Be sure to review (because I like that), and to follow (because I like that, too...)

**XOXO Alice**


End file.
